Sound of Affinity
by Innocent-Diamond
Summary: They each excelled in completely different fields, yet crossed paths over a personal matter. Despite not getting along at first because of their differences, there was still one thing that they had in common...one that would be the deciding factor between success or downfall.
1. Encounters in Early Summer

A huge stage...

A large audience...

And all the time she needed to entertain the crowd.

Once the audience settled down in the chairs, the lights onstage brightened as a young girl of average height approached the stage from the side curtain. Her short-sleeve lavender dress went down to her shins and stood out beautifully against the yellow hardwood floors. Her fair skin glowed radiantly under the lights, and she brushed her orange hair aside to rest her violin on her left shoulder. After tilting her head down to secure her instrument, the young girl lifted her right hand and pulled her bow skillfully across the violin strings.

Music was her passion. If she could, she would lose herself in daily solo performances with just herself in a room large enough for all sound to echo.

However, tonight required her full attention and had no room for mistake. She put in all her concentration and effort to play her piece perfectly.

And she did.

Upon finishing her solo piece, she pulled her violin away from her chin and placed her hands behind her back to bow. The audience applauded passionately as the as the curtain closed before her. The stage lights shut off, and the house lights turned on, lighting the way for the audience to exit.

"She's very talented for her age."

"It takes much stamina and practice to achieve that level."

"I look forward to seeing Miss Gehabich perform again."

Behind the stage, the redhead placed her violin and bow on her vanity table and sat down to wipe her face and neck. As workers went in and out of the dressing room, a tall woman with blond hair and glasses approached the violinist. "That was beautiful, Alice! Always above and beyond!"

"No, it wasn't." Alice placed her instrument in its case. "I messed up the vibrato, Aunt Clara."

"The audience didn't think you. You should've heard all the good comments that the people outside had on you, Alice."

"I suppose." The redhead zipped her case, but let go of the zipper halfway. "Are we really moving?"

"Unfortunately...yes." Clara pulled a chair next to her niece and crossed her legs. "Alice, I'm sorry that things are like this, but we have no choice. Nobody saw that freak accident coming. Nobody expected it to happen to the exact train that your parents and grandfather were on."

"I know. Expect the unexpected. But if we move, what about my private tutor? And don't we have a lot of money from my previous public performances?"

"To save on costs, I decided to have one funeral date for all three of them, but it's still a lot to pay for, especially with three people. Today's performance was planned weeks in advance, and none of us wanted to cancel. We can't stay in our big house anymore, since it's just the two of us, with barely any money left to pay off the mortgage and other bills. Also, the reason we're moving to Wardington in the first place is because I found someone in who can help you manage your future performance schedules. But, she has a dependent son of her own, and can't reasonably move or commute to here. Since I can't afford you a private tutor either, I've enrolled you into the best public school in Wardington."

"But didn't Mother, Father, or Grandfather leave anything behind in their wills? Didn't any of them open life insurance policies? And why do I need a manager or housekeeper if can't afford anything else?"

"They all did, but you're the beneficiary who will receive mostly everything. Your grandfather left me some money too, but since you're underage, we can't touch any of that money. Besides, you're going to college soon. We'll need all that money later. As for your manager—however you'd like to call it—she's mainly here to help you plan future performances and watch over you until I get off from work. I also landed a new job in Wardington that pays higher than my current job here."

"You had everything planned all along..."

"We always need to be prepared and act quickly, Alice. Also, your new manager's son is at the top of his graduate class, so he can most certainly help you with anything you don't understand at school."

"Fine." The violinist stood up and packed all her belongings. "When are we moving?"

"Next week, after the funeral." By the way, this is for you." From her purse, the blond woman pulled out and opened a leather box, revealing a gold locket inside. "We've had this for ages and planned to gift it you on your next birthday, but accidents happened." Clara stood up and kissed her niece on the forehead. "We'll get through this, just like always.

"Thank you, Aunt Clara."

"You're welcome, sweetie."

After her aunt left, Alice put everything down and opened the locket. On the left was a picture of her parents. On the right was a picture of her grandfather. _Mother, Father, Grandfather...thank you for all your support. I wouldn't be where I am today without you all._

 **-x-x-x-x-x-**

 _"...And that is why solar power is a very practical approach to solving our energy crisis."_

 _A raven-haired high school student ended his slideshow in the ballroom of a large convention center as the audience applauded. At the front row tables, a panel of judges quickly wrote on their evaluation sheets. After some exchanged glances, one female judge asked, "Shun, how would you promote solar power to residents who cannot and may not buy solar panels on their own? "_

 _"Some solar panel providers are collaborating with power companies to generate their own solar-powered electricity for those type of residents to use. This is still a work in progress primarily because of legal and administrative concerns."_

 _A male judge asked, "How would you promote solar power to places that don't receive much direct sunlight?"_

 _"Some solar power systems currently use multiple mirrors to redirect incoming sunlight to a central tower that has solar panels on all sides. This is a very good way to capture all light and conserve resources in geographical areas with low direct sunlight."_

 _After a couple more minutes of Q &A, the announcer's voice echoed through the speakerphones. "A warm thank-you to Shun Kazami of Wardington High School for his presentation. Judges, please gather in Meeting Room No. 9 for final evaluations."_

...And that was the end of a video clip on a brunette student's phone.

While entering the lobby of the same convention center, he elbowed his raven-haired friend. "Shun, you were **perfect**. Were you nervous at all? Were your hands shaking?"

"Of course I was nervous, Dan. Not enough to have trembling hands, though. I just never competed alone at the national level before. And why did you even record me? Your camerawork is very shaky—literally."

"It's your first time competing solo at the national level of STEM-FX, after all! And this just happened a couple hours ago today! I'm sharing this to the rest of our high school teammates."

"You do you." Shun continued walking until saw a girl with blue pigtails standing by the ballroom entrance. "Runo, do you know where—"

Suddenly, a bunch of girls ran over to the trio, but ultimately gathered around Shun. "Hi Shun! I'm Angela from Cedar Creek High School!"

"I'm Akemi from S. A. Kajioka High School! It's so nice to finally meet you in person!"

Another girl even shoved Dan and Runo aside, "I'm Raehyang from Pleasant Meadow High School! Can I take a picture with you?"

After recovering, Dan pulled Runo aside and whispered, "Since when did Shun gain a bunch of fangirls?"

"Don't get me started. Those girls were here all **day**."

Shun found his friends and broke away from the female crowd. "Sorry, but I have a meeting with my high school teammates to attend." He proceeded to drag Dan and Runo into the ballroom with him. "Finally! Now that I watch my own presentation again, I realize that it didn't go as well as I thought. I placed first at regional and state level, but today's judges asked the most detailed questions ever."

Runo shook her head. "Shun, you spoke perfectly! Sorry that Dan and I can't compete in a team with you, since he and I needed to present our yearly power consumption report."

"Runo, that's beyond our control," Dan insisted. "Shun, I always have your back. You'll get first place. Besides, the awards ceremony is in half an hour. Let's find our school's assigned seats."

"You guys sit down first. I'll be back." Shun exited the ballroom and leaned against a railing outside, checking his watch and phone. _Nobody messaged me back. Not surprised._

Minutes later, Shun received a message, but it was from Dan. **"Dude, the ceremony is starting early! I saved you a spot."**

 **"Thanks,"** texted the raven-haired student as he returned to the ballroom.

STEM-FX, short for Science Technology Engineering Mathematics Future Experts, is a career and technical student organization comprised of high school students who are passionate about the STEM fields. Every year, there are many competitive events for members to compete in against peers in respective events. Regional and state competitions occur during early spring, and national competitions occur during early summer. Since tonight was the awards ceremony for the national levels, there were more even awards to give away.

Shun was shocked when his name was called up for his event, and even more shocked to have placed second overall. _It's not bad, but I could've done better._ Shortly after the awards ceremony was over, his friends gathered around for a massive hug. "Guys, stop! I can't breathe!"

Everyone let go, but Dan hugged even more tightly. "You won second place! How can we **not** be—"

Suddenly, the second-place winner saw someone in the distance and pushed Dan away. "Give me a moment, Dan. I need to find someone."

Along the way, a tall man in a suit approached Shun and introduced himself. "Hello Shun. I'm a representative from the Alternative Energy and Technology Association. My name is—"

"Sorry, but my grandson is too busy!" interrupted an angry voice.

Shun looked up and groaned. _Grandpa, can you_ _ **not**_ _?_ "Sir, please excuse my grandfather. I've heard a lot about AETA, but since I'm representing my high school today, all communications need to go through our chapter adviser **and** my parents and guardians. Sorry for the inconvenience."

After the representative left, Shun's grandfather continued screaming. "You didn't need to waste your breath with him. A simple 'no' would've sufficed." Then he stared at the plaque in his grandson's hand. "Second place? I didn't raise you to uphold low standards."

"Grandpa, what's your point? I placed second in an **individual, presentation** competition. Next year's my last chance to place first, if that's what you **really** want."

"My point is that you need to stop doing extra things."

"Define 'extra things'."

"Anything **but** your ninjutsu training."

 _I knew it._ "It's helpful, but it won't get my very far—"

"Shun!" A tall woman with long, silky black hair approached the high school student. "We need to talk—"

"Shiori, slow down." Shun's grandfather interrupted. "We were—"

"This won't take long. Shun, come with me."

 _I was wondering how and why Grandpa came to this event by himself._ After stepping aside, Shun asked, "Mom, is something wrong?"

"I picked up a new job, but are you free to tutor?"

"Uh...why do you ask?"

"If you can, then let me know."

 _Why is everyone not getting to the point?_ "Mom, I'll be a senior in a couple months. You know I applied for many Advanced Placement classes and will need to complete college applications soon."

"No worries, Shun. I'll raise your allowance if you tutor. It won't take too much of your time." Shiori saw the plaque in her son's hand and kissed Shun on his forehead, which caused him to flinch. "Congratulations on earning second place! Do you want to go out for dinner tonight?"

"I..." Shun looked to the side and saw his grandfather pacing impatiently. "It's fine, Mom. I don't need the extra money, and we don't have to eat—"

"Let me ask Dan and Runo if they're interested."

The raven-haired student watched his mother approach his crowd of classmates, then stared at the second-place plaque in his hands. _One more year, and I'll be out. Grandpa hasn't done anything but complain since Dad passed away._

 **-x-x-x-x-x-**

Alice stared at her new house as workers moved belongings out from the trucks and into the front doors. Clara walked by and showed her niece a piece of paper. "This is your tentative schedule for the upcoming school year. Based on your age, you'll be in twelfth grade and graduating by next summer. Since you're excellent with most common instruments, the principal and counselors agreed to let you be a teacher's assistant for music classes."

"Sounds okay..." the redhead commented.

"I also planned a list of places where we might schedule future public performances. Of course, I'd need to discuss this with your 'manager'. She hasn't told me if her son's available to tutor, but they're coming here—"

"I left something in the car." Alice grabbed her aunt's car keys and was about to unlock by remote until she saw another car park next to her aunt's car. "Aunt Clara, we have guests."

"That's them!" Clara waved excitedly as two people got off the visiting vehicle. "Shiori, nice to meet you! Remember me, Clara Gehabich?"

"Good to see you, Clara. Welcome to Wardington!" To the young boy next to her, she whispered, "Shun, you're going to meet your tutee soon."

"Oh." _I_ _ **really**_ _should be working on my summer homework right now._

Clara pulled her niece over and introduced. "Shiori, this my niece Alice. Alice, this is Shiori Kazami, your new manager."

The redhead glanced between her aunt and the visitor in front of her. "Good morning, Shiori-san."

Immediately, Shiori patted Alice's head. "Nice to meet you, Alice! Now you just need to meet—" A ringing phone drew her attention. "Excuse me while I answer this call."

Shun saw the caller ID on his mother's phone and rolled his eyes. _What does Grandpa want_ _ **now**_ _?_

Clara went inside the house to assist the workers, leaving Alice with no one to talk to. _New neighborhood, new schedule, new life? What do I even do?_

Eventually, the two teenagers met eye to eye, although neither one was sure on how to break the ice.

 _Why does Mom need to be her manager?_

 _What do these people have to do with Aunt Clara?_

Suddenly, Shiori came back and placed her hands on Shun's shoulders, scaring her a son a bit. "Have you met Alice yet?"

"No, but—"

"Doesn't matter now. Your grandfather called, and we need to go home immediately." After sending Shun back to her car, Shiori greeted everyone goodbye. "I'll see you all another time!"

"Leaving already?!" Clara rushed out and waved goodbye. "Call me when you're free! Alice, did you meet—"

"I don't feel well." The redhead ran upstairs and hid in the bathroom. Suddenly, she felt nauseous and hyperventilated over the sink. _I can't do this. What did any of this have to happen?!_

As his mom drove off, Shun looked out the window at the off-white, single-family house that he just visited. "So...are we coming back here anytime soon?"

"I'll call Clara after we deal with your grandfather. By the way, that young girl—Alice Gehabich—is your new tutee. She's not used to public school, which is why I need your help. I'm also her new manager for arranging her public performances. Who would've thought that she's a violin prodigy? I really couldn't tell."

"I see." Shun raised his window and leaned back in his seat. _And why do I bother being the top student in my graduating class if no one cares? It won't matter once I'm in college anyway._


	2. Preparations in Late Summer

After the move staff installed the front yard swing at the new house, Alice spent her morning outside on the swing seat, tuning her violin. It wasn't until she heard a car pull up to the front of her house that she looked up. _Not him again..._

Shun turned off the engine and stepped outside to greet her from the front steps. "Hi."

"Do I know you?"

"Your aunt said I'd be tutoring you in preparation for when school starts in August."

"Thanks, but homeschooling isn't as bad or outdating as you think. I'm sure that the teachers will dedicate the first few weeks for review and catch up."

 _I knew she'd say that. Everyone needs to stop wasting my time._ "In that case...I should be practicing for the next school year's STEM-FX competitions, since it will be the last time I participate before college starts." Shun stepped back slowly before turning around. _She's going to do something. I can feel it._

"Shun, wait!" The raven-haired student glanced after Alice called his name. She set her violin and bow and the swing and ran over to the front steps. "What's STEM-FX?"

 _That's it?_ Shun clicked his tongue and continued walking down before facing the redhead again from the bottom of the steps. "Does it matter if I tell you or not? You're clearly going to pursue a career in performing arts, so what does science have to do with you?"

Alice shook her head and screamed. "There's nothing wrong with fine or performing arts! There are many famous artists and musicians in the world. People build museums and theaters to showcase their work and skill. Just because you don't like doesn't mean other people can't like it."

The two of them stood in silence. Alice fanned herself to as she tried to recover her breath, and Shun simply stared after the redhead voiced her point. Suddenly, the front door opened as a blond woman greeted her guest cheerfully. "Shun! It's nice to see you! Would you like to come in for snacks? Coffee or tea?"

"Uh...sure? Iced water, please." He ascended the stairs again and watched Alice picked up her instruments from the swing before going to the back of the house. Inside the house, Shun took his shoes off as Clara returned with a plate of cookies and a glass of water. "Thank you, Miss Gehabich. Where did Alice go?"

"You're welcome! And just call me Clara. Alice might be rehearsing in the backyard. Now, to the main topic." Clara took out a folder with various pieces of paper. "As you may know, Alice often had many performances, so we homeschooled her throughout all of it. I always made sure that she was caught up in every subject that is expected of in typical students of her age. I'm hoping you can tutor her over the summer so that she's ready to enter the last year of high school."

"I know. My mom told me the same thing." _Unfortunately, that's clearly not what Alice wants based on our conversation earlier._ "I can handle tutoring. I'm sure you and Mom thought that I was the best choice based on my grades. As for scheduling, I still need to talk with Mom about this because I have personal activities to tend to as well."

"I understand that you're busy too. We'll make this flexible based on your schedule. I don't expect Alice to go on a large, multi-city tour anytime soon, especially since Shiori is still sorting through paperwork. Here's one of our old promotional flyers. You can keep it for reference. Speaking of Shiori, I should call her right now."

Shun sighed and stepped outside to the backyard, where he saw Alice playing a piece on her violin. The redhead frowned after a note didn't sound right and adjusted the pegs with one hand without lifting the violin off her shoulder and collarbone. It was that moment that she pushed too hard and hit her neck. "Ah!"

"Alice!" As the redhead began coughing, Shun handed his glass of water to her. "Here. I didn't drink it."

The violinist drank the water and held her breath for a few seconds. "Thanks. Why are you still here?"

Shun grabbed the glass back pointed to the back door. "You heard everything that your aunt told me. There's no way out of this, whether we like it or not."

 _At least it's only for the summer when I don't have to worry about touring_. "I know reading, writing, grammar, mathematics, basic history, basic science..."

"Why **do** you like music so much?"

Taken aback by the question, Alice reciprocated, "Why do **you** like science so much?"

"Because it's my passion a major overlooked concern in today's society."

"Music is my passion too, and it's not just about being famous or entertaining others."

"All you do is perform onstage for maybe an hour of the audience's time. What else are you contributing?"

"If you think fine and performing arts is so pointless, then you can leave. We have nothing to talk—" Alice lost her breath and coughed continuously again. She was about to fall over when Shun tried to help her, but rejected his help. "I'm **fine**."

"I was just concerned about your health. You didn't have to shove me like that."

Alice placed a hand over her neck and chest as a tight feeling resonated in the area. _It's happening again. I can't hold anything properly with this dull diffuse pain._ "I'll be okay, with or without you." With that said, she picked up her instruments and began practicing again.

Shun watched Alice play her violin, but understood nothing. _I don't get it. Even pop music songs have lyrics, most of which carry questionable meanings. Alice's violin pieces are purely instrumentals with no words to follow along. It's like a presentation without a speaker._ An alarm on his phone sounded, prompting Shun to return inside. _Thinking about this gives me headaches._ "Clara, I have to go. See you another time."

The blond woman covered the handset transmitter and greeted, "Bye Shun! Come back soon!" After finishing the call with Shiori, Clara hung up and saw Alice return inside with a sad face. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Why do I need a tutor in the first place?"

Clara sighed and put her arms around her niece. "It's not so as much about catching up on academics. Since you're not on tour for the summer, I want you to get used to Wardington as much as possible. Public school will be different from homeschooling, which is why Shun's going to tutor you, so that you know what to expect."

"Everything would be better if I stayed with homeschooling in the first place."

"Alice, I know, but I need to work since it's just the two of us now. Everyone needs to know the basics, but the best in each field will always go above and beyond."

 _Best in each field...above and beyond?_ The redhead poured herself another glass of water to drink. "I'm going to shower."

"Be careful when you turn the faucets!"

Alice went to her room to drop of her violin and bow, but couldn't help but stare at them for a long time. _Playing the violin is my passion, but why do I feel so uneasy about playing ever since moving here?_

 **-x-x-x-x-x-**

"You're tutoring someone? That's awesome!"

Shun ignored Dan's questions, but the brunette continued asking.

"How many hours do you work a week? Do you get paid? Do we know the person you're—"

"Dan, will you **please** shut up?!"

Since they were at the Misakis' diner, many eyes glanced over at the two friends after that loud scream. Runo came outside from the kitchen with food and drinks for her friends. "Considering that Shun rarely comes to my parents' diner for any reason, I think you should leave him alone, **Dan**. Now eat."

"But Runo, I need your help in getting answers out of him!"

"And I have customers to greet! Now leave **me** alone!"

After the bluenette returned to the kitchen to deliver more orders, Dan continued pestering Shun. "Shun, think of this way. Tutoring is something worth putting onto your resumé! And I can help you word it nicely enough that—"

"It wasn't my choice." The raven-haired student sipped his iced tea and shook his head. "I could be doing other things."

"Well...maybe you were chosen because you were the best? You have awesome grades and extracurricular activities!"

"Not even close." _And to think Grandpa was being annoying...what was Mom even thinking?!_ "Dan, can I ask you something?"

"What's up?"

"Would you ever pursue art programs?"

"Art? Uh... **no**. Personally speaking, it's not my style."

"Exactly! That's what I don't get. How far can you go with a career in art?"

"You're tutoring a fine performing arts student from high school?" asked Runo suddenly, surprisingly the two guests after she returned from greeting customers. "Now **that** is interesting."

"Clarification—not exactly a fine or performing arts student, and not exactly from high school."

Dan took a bite of his sandwich and asked, "Isn't Runo in choir, drama, or band? Or all three?"

Shun gasped before looking over at the temporary waitress. "You never told me that."

"I did—you just keep ignoring and forgetting. I've been in drama team for three years now. Performing on stage is a great way to practice my public speaking skills."

"Okay..." The raven-haired student rubbed his forehead before asking, "What else are you two hiding from me?"

"I'm on the basketball team!" Dan cheered. "Shun, don't tell me you didn't know that either."

"I knew you're on some sports team at school, but just not which one specifically. Although, that's—"

Runo rested her elbow forcefully on Shun's shoulder just as he was about to drink his iced tea again. "Listen up, Shun. I know you're the king of STEM at school, but people eventually find new things to like over time. We're all still in high school with limited opportunities, but maybe you'll discover way more once college starts."

"Thanks, Runo, but fine and performing arts are out of the question for me." Shun gently removed the bluenette's elbow as he felt another headache coming. _Here we go again..._

Dan cleared his throat and held his smoothie into the air. "As my parents say—doing what you like best is the most important. They say that money doesn't matter, but in the end, only a stable job means a stable life."

"I think you need calm down," Runo scoffed, rolling her eyes.

As his friends argued, Shun stared at his reflection in his glass of iced tea. _Am I doing this because I like it? Or because Grandpa expects me to? Mom does her best to let me decide on what to do, but Grandpa always gives his unnecessary opinion._

As a customer entered the diner, a cold gust of wind blew inside, prompting the raven-haired student to put his coat on. Then he felt something in a pocket that poked him. _It's one of Alice's previous promotional tour flyers._ Shun looked around and saw Runo and Dan still arguing, so he opened the flyer to read. _She gets to play her violin and occasionally tour, all while homeschooled by her family. If only I could do what I want instead of showing off for those college applications..._


	3. Rushed Start in August

"We basically covered everything..."

A few days before school started, Shun reviewed every subject necessary with Alice, since her class schedule was mailed to her house early due to being a special case. "That wasn't too bad," the redhead commented.

"Before I knew your schedule, I didn't know where to start helping you since seniors have the most flexible schedules. Regular language arts doesn't change much from ninth to twelfth grade, so I'm not concerned. Statistics is a lot easier than trigonometry."

Alice flipped through other worksheets and sighed. "Never mind. This is harder than I thought."

"It **is** hard. You haven't started classes yet. For example, you know your basic math and algebra very well, so the school staff placed you in a more difficult math class such as statistics. Your science competency is okay, so I guess they put you in any science that's not biology—"

"Why so?"

"Because biology is for ninth or tenth grade students. Don't ask. All seniors must take government and economics." Shun then noticed the last two classes that Alice would have. "Why are you in band class and choir at the same time?"

"Aunt Clara said that I would have the morning for formal classes and the afternoon for music practice. I was placed into band to test if a violin would be a worthy addition, since most students use woodwind, brass, or percussion instruments. For choir, I'll mostly be practicing my violin or the piano for instrumental—"

"You play the piano, too?"

"Yes...is there something wrong?"

Shun shook his head and laid Alice's schedule on the table. "No. It's never bad to excel in many things. Just remember to go your homeroom classroom before going to classes. Then comes first period, second period, brunch, third period, fourth period, lunch, fifth period, and sixth period. You're not in student government, so you don't need to go to zeroth period before homeroom...or stay after school whatsoever."

"Sounds...complicated."

"Wait until you meet each of your six teachers. For better or for worse, each teacher specializes in only a subject or two, so students need to move from room to room when it's time for their next class." Amidst packing up, he suddenly asked, "When you first start playing the violin?"

Alice's face wrinkled in thought. "Maybe when I was three? I just remember picking up a family friend's violin and never stopped playing since. Seeing how much I really like the violin, my parents bought one for me and signed me up for lessons. I also learned the basics of playing the piano, harp, cello...but I'm still a violinist at heart."

"Where are you parents now? I've only seen your aunt."

"They...passed away recently on a train accident...along with my grandfather. Aunt Clara used to manage all my public appearances while my parents homeschooled me. Grandfather was semi-retired but helped us whenever necessary. My aunt and I were devastated to hear that my parents and grandfather all died in the crash."

"I...didn't mean to ask." Shun dropped the papers in his hand on his desk and pulled his seat closer to Alice. "How are you adjusting to Wardington?"

"I try, but nothing's the same anymore." The redhead wiped her face and changed the topic. "Shun, what did you mom use to do before becoming my new manager?"

"Shun used to coordinate after school and extracurricular activities between community organizations and local schools. I think she still works that part-time since there's not much to do with you... **yet**. Being a manager is new for her, but she said it gives her a more flexible schedule with more time to spend with me."

"That's nice...although Aunt Clara spends more time commuting and working now. What about the rest of your family?"

"My dad passed away a long time ago. Ever since that, Grandpa has always been on my case about what I can and can't do. His standards are absurd. I already excel in school. What more could he ask for?"

"What do you do in school, then?"

"Attend class, study, do homework, contribute to clubs and organizations, prepare for competitions...and so on. It's not like I **only** focus on schoolwork and do nothing else. I network with others during special events, too."

"Maybe he wants you do focus on other things? Like...fine and performing arts?"

"As if. The only thing we probably agreed on is **not** pursuing that. The farthest I went was taking a photography class **only** to meet my graduation requirements. Here's something not related to school. When I was younger—before my dad passed away—Grandpa put me through rigorous ninjutsu training that I still need to practice to this day. I understand that it's family tradition, but he could've at least taken his time."

"Well...maybe because you're his only grandson, and he's taking extra precaution after your father died."

"You don't seem like you have siblings or cousins either, yet you can still do great things without pressure or restrictions."

"Different people handle death differently, Shun. Just let time—"

It was at that moment that their eyes met during their conversation about losing family members. They looked at each other in silence, unsure of what to say. Alice held her hands tighter to avoid shaking, and Shun didn't realize that his hand was sliding off the desk until papers flew down along with.

"My bad." _What was I even doing?_ He faced away from the redhead and cleaned up the floor. "Back to what you were saying—I should be telling **you** that since you experienced the trauma more recently than me."

As Shun resumed packing, Alice looked at her schedule again and went for a glass of water. "Do you think we'll have mutual classes?"

"Probably not. I already applied for upper level classes before the school year ended and was accepted to all of them already. I'm only waiting for my schedule so I can know which class occurs when—art classes not included. I still don't know whether some clubs and organizations have their meeting during lunch or after school—or both. I know you're a music prodigy, but everyone still needs base level education."

"Make sense. Sorry that I asked." _You didn't have to give me that long speech..._

"No worries. It's something that I say out of habit now." Shun grabbed a pen and paper and wrote down a list of information. "I need to go home now. Here's my phone number, email, SNS...everything to you need to contact me. Once school starts, I have a lot of obligations and commitments to fulfill, but I'll still help you to the best of my ability."

"Thanks, Shun." The redhead escorted her tutor outside to the sidewalk. "Drive safely."

Shun started the engine and lowered the passenger window to wave goodbye. "Don't stress too much about the first day of school. Everything will come naturally."

After watching the raven-haired student drive off into the distance, Alice stared at the note that he wrote for her earlier. _He has nice handwriting... Why do I have to transfer in as a student in the final year of high school? There's nothing else worth doing._

 **-x-x-x-x-x-**

Shun, Dan, and Runo sat together in homeroom on the first day of school and compared their schedules quickly. "We all have AP Government and Economics together at the same time!" the brunette cheered. "I also have AP Physics with Shun. Runo and I have AP Calculus together, but not with Shun."

"A **lot** of people applied for AP Calculus, Dan." Runo reminded. "Shun's lucky that he got into AP English Literature and Composition. Dan and I have English 12. You have a **lot** of Advanced Placement classes, Shun. Should we be concerned?"

"I had many AP class last year and survived all of them." After the bell rang, Shun grabbed his belongings and left first. "See you two later."

"Shun! Can you please slow down for once?!" Dan screamed, followed by getting smacked in the head by Runo. "What was **that** for?"

"We have first period together, and I refuse to be late because of you."

Dan looked at his schedule, then at his friend's schedule. "That's just great. I—"

"You don't want to be in the same class with me?!"

"Not **that**! Our first class is language arts, and I hate that subject. Do you know how many hours I put into writing essays last year?"

"You can shut up now, Dan."

The bell rang again, indicating that everyone should be in class. After some announcements blared on the intercom, the teacher introduced herself and announced that she wouldn't assign a seating chart. "All of you are seniors— **twelfth** grade—and will graduate in less than a year from today. You all should be mature enough to choose your own seats and **not** be distracted."

"Yes! I can sit with you, Runo!" cheered Dan loudly, although other students cheered even louder. "Runo, what are you looking—"

The bluenette ignored him and tapped the shoulder of a nearby female redhead. "Hey! I'm Runo Misaki! Are you new to Wardington High School?"

The girl turned over to Runo and revealed her fair face and brown eyes to Dan, who didn't get a good look since the bluenette sat closer. "How did you know? I'm Alice Gehabich."

"I've spent all my high school years here **and** in student government, so I've pretty much seen everyone in our graduating class." Runo then pulled Dan over by his collar and introduced him. "This is Daniel Kuso, but call him Dan."

"Nice to...meet you...Alice..." the brunette greeted in between breaths.

"By the way, are you the new student that Shun's tutoring?" Runo then asked.

"How did you know that too?" Alice gasped.

"He, Dan, and I are really close friends. Even if Shun doesn't disclose all the details, we'll eventually find out. Let's compare schedules!"

To their dismay, the three of them only shared first-period English class. Later at lunch, Dan and Runo lined up together since they had fourth period together. "Dan, do you think Alice knows where the cafeteria is?"

"I think she said that she brought her own lunch."

After getting her own food, the bluenette glanced around and saw Alice. "There she is!" Runo sprinted across the floor to greet Alice. "I remember you said you brought your own lunch. Do you want to sit with us outside? The cafeteria is always so loud and congested, even for the first day of school."

"Uh...sure! Thanks for letting me—"

"Hey, I see Shun!" Dan interrupted. The girls faced the direction that he pointed as the brunette sprinted toward his friend. "Want to eat at the usual—"

"Did you forget that we need turn in the waivers to the counselors' office? Hurry up!"

"What?! I thought they were due Friday! Runo, Alice—I'll see you two later!"

 _Alice is here?_ Shun turned around saw the redhead, but then remembered something upon seeing the bluenette and tapped his watch. "Runo, there's student government meeting after school!"

"What?! That too?!" Dan gasped.

Runo made an OK sign and waved them goodbye. She led Alice outside to a picnic table in the courtyard. "This doesn't surprise me anymore."

"Are you talking about Shun and Dan leaving like that?"

"Yup. Shun's always been busy, but he knows how to prioritize and balance his time appropriately. Meanwhile, Dan is a disorganized mess that somehow always finishes everything before the due dates. What school did you attend before coming here?"

"I..." Alice looked around and leaned closer. "I was homeschooled by my parents, but extenuating circumstances happened, so I transferred here. Also...what else did Shun say about me?"

"That's a first! I have nothing against homeschooling, but sounds like something really serious happened. Shun didn't say much, other than that he's tutoring someone—turns out to be you—in preparation for the school year. How are you adjusting?"

 _Everyone seems to like asking me that question._ "I'm not from Wardington either, so there's a lot that I need to get used to."

"You'll be fine. Also, I saw on your schedule that you have both band and choir. Why do you need two performing arts classes?"

Alice explained her past as a professional violinist. "I won't be touring anytime soon because of public school, but my aunt and manager want me to have some school time to rehearse. Don't you have drama class after lunch as well?"

"Wow! You get paid to play?!" Runo fanned herself as she processed everything. "Shun **really** knows how to get everything. As for drama class, I've been a part of it since my first year here. Since Shun's your tutor, you probably know by now that he's involved with everything **except** fine and performing arts. He, Dan, and I have been in the same schools together since kindergarten, so we tend to participate in the same extracurricular activities together. Have you heard of STEM-FX?"

The redhead shook her head. "All he said was that it had to do with science, but didn't say anything else since I didn't grow up in that background."

"He probably didn't want to waste his time explaining. Don't take it personally. STEM-FX stands for 'Science Technology Engineering Mathematics Future Experts'. It's a student-led organization where student members learn more about STEM fields at various conferences and compete to showcase our skills and knowledge. Shun always places first at regional competitions and in the top three at higher levels. Dan and I need to work a **lot** harder." The bell rang, and Runo checked her watch. "First day of school always ends early, so class **and** lunch break are shorter, too. I'll take you to your next class, Alice."

"But we don't have the same—"

"All performing arts classes are in the same building. I don't want you to get lost." With that said, Runo grabbed Alice by the wrist and dragged her inside some doors.

The redhead walked faster to catch up to the bluenette's pace. _I met two people on my first day, and both are Shun's closest friends. I wonder what else will happen._

 **-x-x-x-x-x-**

After a long after-school student government meeting, Shun went to his locker and called Alice along the way. "Hey, it's me."

"Hi Shun. What is it?"

"I just got out of the student government meeting, so I might be late to—"

"Shun, it's okay. Today's the first day of school, and I don't have homework yet. I only need Aunt Clara to sign some forms. You don't have to come today."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. You're probably exhausted from your long meeting."

"Wait. How did you know that?"

"Runo and Dan mentioned it before the school day ended. Go home and rest, Shun."

 _She has a point about the light homework and my already busy schedule._ "Got it. Just call me when you need help."

"I will. Take care."

After hanging up, Shun was about to open locker when a second of double vision fell upon him. He messed up the combination lock sequence but caught his dropped phone before it hit the ground. _What was that? Why is my head hurting again? It's only the first day of school._

A male voice echoed in the hallways. "Shun, can you drive me home? My parents are out and too far away from my house or the school!"

"Dan, can you not scare me like that?"

"Sorry, but you were the only person left in this building who hasn't gone home yet."

"What do you mean? Where's Runo? Or other people?"

"She went to see her drama teacher for something. A few people left to take the bus home, and others went to buy food at the shopping plaza."

"Why didn't you go with the plaza with them? You tend to eat a lot."

"Shun, that's just mean." Once his friend finished using the locker, Dan trailing behind and whispered, "What do you think of Alice?"

"Needs improvement."

"Dude, that's not what I meant. Based on my and Runo's encounter with her, I don't think Alice needs that much tutoring. She seems to be doing fine."

"Dan, I already told you during the summer that I was tutoring her in preparation for the school year. Of course she's doing fine now. Most non-AP haven't started yet, so don't be surprised."

"You have an explanation for everything."

Shun stopped walking and turned around immediately, scaring Dan as he jumped a couple steps back. "Do you want to go home or not?"

"You'll let me carpool with you?"

"Just this once. Our houses are in opposite directions of the school, remember?"

"Thank you so much!" Dan surprised Shun with a very tight back hug. "I'll do anything!"

 _You'd better keep your word._ The raven-haired student gently removed the brunette's arms off himself and exited to the school parking lot. The sunshine outside made Shun's vision fade out for a second before he regained sight. _First the double vision, now the sensitivity to the sun. What is even happening today?_


	4. Important Conference in September

Clara picked up Alice after school was dismissed. "How's school doing for you? It's been a few weeks already."

"It's fine..." the redhead answered, staring out the window. "Shun helped me a lot during summer vacation, and my teachers haven't began teaching anything complicated yet."

"That's great. How are you two getting along now that school started?"

"We don't have any mutual classes together."

"Oh." After an awkward silence, the blond woman added, "Shiori wasn't kidding when she said that Shun would be extremely busy. I knew he would be the best choice to tutor you before—"

"But Aunt Clara, don't you think he's overqualified?"

"Well...it was only for the summer. I wasn't sure how big the difference would be between homeschooling and public school." Clara slowed her vehicle and parked in front of a building unfamiliar to Alice. "Have you been here yet? This is Shiori's office."

"Don't think so... Why am I here?"

"She wanted to discuss some things with you in person. However, I need to run an errand but will come back as soon as I'm done. I gave you a list earlier of important points to consider."

Alice got off the car and waved her aunt goodbye. "I'll call you if I finish meeting before you return."

"See you then!"

The redhead turned around and stared at the building in front of her. _Why does Shiori-san need a separate, two-story work space?_ Alice read the list and opened the front door. _I might not be touring for a while because of school, but performing in the local community or with the school band sounds—_

A loud argument down the hallway interrupted her thoughts as she hid quickly behind a wall. An elderly man screamed, "You are **not** going to your leadership development institute workshop, not when it's happening during your father's death anniversary!"

"Grandpa, I can't be absent for this," Shun argued. "Besides, you're the one who wanted me to attend all these events to 'look good'."

"Not this time, Shun. Back then, there was no schedule conflict, but this is your last year of high school. You won't have time to come back once you're in college. Also, you need to catch up on your ninjutsu training before doing other—"

"What are you doing here?!" exclaimed Shiori as she peered over from the second-floor railing before running downstairs quickly. "I heard everything and don't care about what you say. Shun is going to LDI this year. Let him do what he wants."

"Shiori, need I say that you've **spoiled** Shun ever since his father died?"

"Four words—my son, my rules. Now can you **please** leave? I have an important meeting in a few minutes."

"And I'm going home because I need to do my homework," Shun argued. On his way toward the front doors, he saw Alice hiding behind a wall and asked softly, "What are you doing here?"

She pointed weakly at the woman down the hallway. "I need to see Shiori-san..."

"Oh... **you're** the important meeting she has." The raven-haired student turned around and saw his mother and grandfather still arguing. He leaned closer, scaring Alice a bit before whispering, "Don't let them see you yet."

The redhead nodded and watched Shun exit the front doors. After Shun's grandfather finally left per Shiori's stern request, the woman approached the front doors and saw Alice. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Alice. Am I late?"

"No, I just got here too."

"Great! Follow me." Once they both sat down in the work office, Shiori pulled out papers from desk drawers and laid them out for Alice to read. "It's very unlikely that you'll perform in many cities for a long period of time due to school, but I've asked local community organizations if there's anything that you can do."

 _I knew this would happen the moment Aunt Clara said that I would no longer be homeschooled._ "My aunt said me something similar, just not very detailed."

While filtering through practical and impractical ideas, Shiori suddenly asked, "How's school doing for you?"

"It's okay. I'm getting used to moving to different classrooms for different subjects. Even my band and choir classes are in different rooms, but I always have time to rehearse."

"Not too bad. In all honesty, is Shun a good tutor?"

The redhead froze and dropped the papers in her hands onto the ground. "My bad. Anyway, Shun did a very thorough job of preparing me during the summer, but he's been busy with other things ever since school started. I don't need much help right now since the teachers are still reviewing old concepts."

"In my opinion, 'busy' is an understatement. Most people generally avoid unnecessary work, but if Shun likes to occupy himself with all these activities, then I let it be. I want him to do as much of what he wants before leaves for college, but his grandfather—my father- **in-law** —doesn't always agree. He has a completely different philosophy."

"Oh...that must be tough on Shun to stand between you and his grandfather."

"As I always say—my son, my rules. Things were much easier when Shun's father was still here. Less yelling at me, at least." Shiori wiped her eyes and shook her head. "Alright, back to planning your public appearances..."

The meeting ended after narrowing the options down to less than ten. Alice packed her belongings and exited the front doors. Just as she was about to call her aunt, the redhead noticed something off about the shadow of the building. _Why isn't the roof a straight line?_ She turned around and saw her tutor leaning over the railing. "Shun! What are you—"

"Shh." He immediately put a finger over his mouth, and Alice stopped taking immediately, feeling inexplicably calm despite seeing Shun standing dangerously. "How about you come up here as well?"

"Excuse me?!"

"Only the fire escape has roof access, so don't waste your time inside the building."

"I—um—uh—don't move!" _Shun, what are you thinking?!_ Alice quickly ran to the back of the building and ascended the fire escape stairs. After stepping foot on the roof, she breathed heavily and begged, "Shun, please come down. The roof isn't—"

"I'm totally fine." He turned around to face Alice, and then jumped up slightly to sit on the railing itself, making the redhead panic even more. "There's nothing to be afraid of...or to look forward to. What are **you** worrying about?"

"Fine...let's **not** talk about why you were on the roof for the past half hour." As Alice slowly walked toward the center of the roof, Shun lifted his hands off the railing and crossed his arms in defense. "Did you have an argument with your grandfather earlier?"

"Alice, there's nothing you can do to convince me to skip that conference... **or** convince him to let me attend. You don't even know what it's about."

"Runo and Dan told me about all the events you go to, but you're right—I **don't** know what it's about. But arguments are a part of life, and they're sometimes the only method for getting your thoughts and feelings out."

The raven-haired student sighed and turned to the side, crossing one leg over the other leg that laid parallel on top of the railing. "You have it easy. You can travel to different cities for tours and be homeschooled, so you don't have to worry about attendance."

"Shun, that's not true. Planning where and when to tour is a tough process. I still need to balance my time between academics, rehearsals, and adequate rest." Alice voice began trembling, but she continued talking. "I'm usually fine when traveling by road, but I always get jetlag when I fly, even if I cross only a couple of time zones. I always worry about my violin getting damaged during transit, which luckily hasn't happened yet. My parents and Aunt Clara come with me during every trip to plan, prepare, and catch me up on everything. We all have schedule conflicts but always compromise, because the show must go on. I don't care about profits. I just want the audience to enjoy my performance that they took time out to watch. I just—what the?"

Just as tears fell down Alice's face, Shun returned from the roof railing and wiped the violinist's face with his jacket sleeve. "You didn't have to cry."

"Shun...you got off the railing."

"I did. Happy now? I don't give up that easily. My dad's death left a huge impact on me. Ever since that, Mom drowns herself with work to make ends meet, and I was kind of lost. Eventually, I drowned myself in school work and extracurriculars...but I don't regret that. I'm always looking out for opportunities for self-improvement." He looked through his pockets and pulled out a brown napkin. "This is all I have. I was Runo's diner earlier."

"Thank you." Alice wiped her face dry and asked, "What about the event that you wanted to attend so badly?"

"It's for STEM-FX. During September and October, STEM-FX national board members organizes Leadership Development Institute, a weekend long conference of workshops and other events for students to attend. I went for the past three years, but my dad's death anniversary falls on one of the conference days this year. Grandpa won't let me go for obvious reasons. Mom already signed my permission slip, and it won't take long for Grandpa to accept the facts."

"You're so...unpredictable."

"Am I? Some things were forced upon me against my will, so I always need a way to prepare myself. Dan and Runo are also coming. You won't see us until next Monday."

"Shun, just go. I'll be fine."

"Alright. Don't forget to study, whether you like your non-music classes or not." Then he grabbed Alice by her hand and took her to the stairs. "Hurry up."

Surprised to see him grab her hand, the violinist asked, "What are you doing?!"

"Getting off the roof, of course. Didn't you say it was dangerous up here?"

"It **was** dangerous when you sat on the railing like that, but now you're off the railing and—"

"Whatever. I see your aunt's car." Shun reached the ground first and watched Alice descend the fire escape. "Take care."

The redhead nodded and waved goodbye. "You too. Have fun at LDI!"

 **-x-x-x-x-x-**

Alice was rehearsing in her room when her phone rang. She unlocked the screen and accepted an incoming video call request. "Hi Shun, how's—wait, I can't see anything."

The screen was black, but Shun noticed the error immediately. "Sorry, I need to switch the camera." A second later, Shun appeared onscreen with Dan and Runo, all dressed in business casual attire. "Can one of you add Alice's contact information? My phone is about to die."

Dan covered his fake cough. "It's your fault that you forgot to charge your phone, Shun."

"You used my power bank without my permission, Dan."

"Okay, stop!" Runo interrupted. "That's not the point of this call! Alice, we just wanted to update you on how we're doing at LDI. There are more events to attend today now that everyone's settled in the hotels."

"Hotels?" Alice gasped. "Where are you?!"

"We're about two hour's drive away from Wardington, so we're staying in a hotel for the weekend." Someone in the distance called the bluenette, whom she replied to with an OK sign. "I'll talk to you all later. My roommates and I need to tell the front desk about our room key cards that sometimes work and don't work."

Dan snapped his fingers. "I also need to complain about my room's thermostat too. I couldn't sleep last night. Runo, wait for me!"

"The temperature wasn't **that** bad..." Shun had no words about how both his friends left immediately to make complaints. "Anyway, what were you doing?"

"Just rehearsing." While the raven-haired student looked to the side to listen to an announcement, the redhead observed his attire for the day. "You look very sophisticated in business professional."

"Wouldn't you dress nice for your performances too?"

Alice's face reddened slightly. "I would, but not what Runo was wearing earlier. How did it go with convincing your grandfather to let you attend?"

"Mom did all the work, so now I'm here. I can probably guess what happened."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Shun..."

"Alice, it's not your fault. You heard my grandfather screaming the other day. There's no end to it."

"At least you can attend the conference. So...what do you do there?"

"I didn't think you'd be interested."

"At least tell me why you were persistent on attending."

Shun took out an event calendar from his blazer pocket. "I placed second during national competitions this past summer. Some of the judges from that day praised me for my choice and delivery of presentation topic and gave me their business cards. A few of those said judges will be at Leadership Development Institute as guest speakers during some workshops, and I hope to see them again. Other than that, the three of us also wanted to look for what new ideas to use during competitions for this school year."

"Oh I see... At least your role models are within reach. I don't even know what I'm doing with this unpredictable schedule."

"Alice, don't worry about it. My mom's an expert on planning events. Just keep practicing on your violin and studying for your classes. I need to go now. We have a chapter meeting soon. I'll post all my photos when I come back."

"I look forward to that."

After they both hung up, Alice put her phone aside and continued rehearsing. When she took a break to drink water, she noticed that her throat and chest weren't as painful or congested. _It's been a long time since I_ _ **didn't**_ _feel tight pain in my chest. I know it would eventually go away, but I just don't know for how long._


	5. Busy Rehearsals in October

"Shiori-san, you wanted to see me?"

"Come in!" Shiori opened her office door fully to let her guest inside. "I just received news of an exciting opportunity, Alice."

The redhead took a seat. "Is it the same thing that you told me on the phone earlier?"

"Yes, with more details now." Shiori handed Alice a flyer and explained. "The local orphanage reached out to me regarding how to fundraise, so I told them that you **might** be available to perform at a charity event, if they were to host one. It'll be your first show in Wardington."

 _First performance since moving here..._ "I haven't been onstage in a while, and I've never performed at a fundraiser before."

"As long as you agree, everything else is up to me. We might need to reschedule tutoring so you can rehearse. That's all."

"So who will tell Shun about the schedule changes?"

"I was going—" Shiori's phone suddenly beeped, and she checked the message immediately. "Actually, I need to deal with his grandfather first. **If** Shun isn't tutoring you for the next couple weeks, then he can focus on college applications and his grandfather will stop messaging me."

"College applications?"

"I let Shun decide what he wants to pursue and where he wants to attend, but his grandfather has other opinions. But have **you** decided what to do after high school?"

"Uh...this never occurred to me. I've been homeschooled and performing for most of my life."

"I see. Focus on your classes and the fundraiser first. You can always ask me for help about colleges and future performances." This time, Shiori's office phone rang. "The orphanage is calling me again. I'll let you and Clara know the finalized details tonight."

"Thank you. See you next time!" After bowing and exiting Shiori's office, Alice ran into her tutor outside. "Shun? I thought you had after school meetings."

"We ended early, and I need to ask my mom about something urgent. What were you doing here?"

"Just finished discussing an upcoming fundraiser. I just found out today and need to talk to Aunt Clara. See you next time."

After Alice left, Shun entered his mom's office and saw her end a call. "I guess you'll be busy helping Alice with an upcoming event."

"You know about it, too? We need to reschedule tutoring so that she has time to rehearse **and** that you have time to complete college applications."

 _Here we go again._ "Applications are under control, but Mom...does Alice really still need tutoring? It's been two months since school started."

"Theoretically speaking, you two won't see each other after twelfth grade, so at least help her through this semester. I know you have competitions next semester, so no more tutoring there. Also, your grandfather messaged me earlier about your applications. I told him to ask you personally when he's coming for dinner on Saturday. Don't be late."

 _Of course I won't._ After his mother left her seat, Shun looked at the messy calendar on the wall. _Alice didn't even agree yet, but Mom marked down everything already?_ "I have a permission slip that needs your signature. We're hosting open house this Saturday for prospective students. I'm tabling with student government and STEM-FX."

"Isn't open house during spring semester?"

"It was the school's idea to have one in the fall for 'early attraction'."

"No wonder..." Shiori read the entire permission slip, then signed and dated the form. "Promise me that you'll give 110% this time?"

"I promise." He put the permission slip away, paused momentarily, and suddenly hugged his mother. "Thanks, Mom. See you at home." Shun waved his mother goodbye and exited the building. _Is it better to have someone plan everything out for you? Or plan everything yourself without help?_

 **-x-x-x-x-x-**

The next day after school, a girl with a silver ponytail stood on a chair and screamed, "Don't forget all your permission slips!"

"Julie, how many times have you said that this week?" Runo groaned.

"As student government president, I need to keep everyone on top of things and not fall behind when—Shun, where are you going?!"

"Schedule conflicts." The raven-haired student grabbed everything and exited the classroom quickly.

Dan observed his best friend leaving with his jaw dropped. "Shun usually stays late on most days!"

Runo rolled her eyes. "You know Shun has more obligations than we do."

A few minutes after leaving school, Shun arrived at Alice's house and heard her practicing in the backyard. "Rehearsing already?"

"Shun?" The violinist stopped playing and approached the front of the house. "I thought Shiori-san that we rescheduled."

"I know, but Mom said you left a folder at her office last time and told me to give it to you. She's out of office today, and I didn't get a chance to find you during school hours."

"Really?!" Alice grabbed the folder from Shun and flipped through it. "I've been so busy rehearsing lately that I can't believe I forgot this. Luckily, this homework isn't due until next Monday."

"So you agreed to attend the fundraiser?"

"I did. The event is in a few weeks, but I don't know what will happen between now and then. Why don't you come inside? It's getting colder now."

"Sure...it **is** officially autumn now."

Alice opened the front door and set her instrument down before dispensing Shun a glass of warm water. "Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Are you interested in coming to the fundraiser? It's at the orphanage and won't entirely be just me playing my violin. Shiori-san said that this is also an opportunity for donors and supporters to interact with the children as well."

"You're inviting me because...?"

"So I can prove to you classical music does have a purpose."

"Uh...I'll pass. STEM-FX and student government will be busier toward the end of the year."

"How busy?"

"With STEM-FX, we're preparing for competitions in the spring. Student government is working on an upcoming rally, and then planning for Winter Ball. We also need to coordinate with other groups to avoid schedule conflicts."

"Seems like you know people in every department."

"This is my fourth year here, after all. How are you doing now that you've been here for two months?"

"Everything's good. Dan and Runo have English class with me. Other than that, everyone seems to be doing their own thing."

"Well, most people don't transfer to a different school during the final year. Sorry to hear that you're struggling with making friends. Although..." Shun took out a half sheet of paper from his binder. "student government is hosting a volunteer event at the park this Saturday. Mainly for beautification, but also interacting with other students and the local community."

"I didn't think you'd have time to socialize given your busy schedule."

"You're the one who just said that I know people in **every** department...!" After Alice finally stop giggling, Shun asked, "What do you think?"

"This Saturday? Probably..." The violinist glanced at the calendar on the wall. "... **not**."

 _Why did I even bother asking?_ "No worries. Still nervous about performing again?"

"I **am** —to the point that's not normal to me. It's been a long time since I've played my violin in public, so I want to rehearse the entire setlist thoroughly. The audience is different, after all. While I focus on this, you should also focus on your college applications."

"How did you know about that?"

"Shiori-san told me. I know it's a very competitive time of the year, and not many students talk about it openly. When was the last time you took a break?"

"A break? Shouldn't I be asking you? I'm perfectly fine with attending leadership conferences and community—" Shun's phone beeped, and he opened the notification. "Mom wants me home immediately. See you tomorrow."

"I'll walk you outside." After waving Shun goodbye, Alice resumed rehearsing upstairs in her room. _Have I been busier than ever since moving here? What happened to the good times?_

"Sweetie, are you upstairs?"

"Aunt Clara?" The redhead ran downstairs to greet her aunt. "Do you need help with something?"

"Oh, no! I just heard you playing earlier. Sounds like you're on your way back to performing."

"I've rehearsed about half the setlist. Auntie, can you give me a ride somewhere on Saturday?"

" **This** Saturday? I'm sorry, but I'm covering a coworker's entire shift that day. Where did you want to go?"

"It's okay. There's an optional event that the school is hosting. I'll go back to practicing." The violinist ran upstairs and closed the bedroom door behind her. After a moment to rest, she picked up the charity flyer as her hand trembled slightly. _Is it acceptable to be a little selfish at times?_

 **-x-x-x-x-x-**

After eating lunch on Saturday, Alice changed her clothes and grabbed her violin case. In her hand was a printed sheet of directions. _I hope I don't get lost._ A few streets later,Alice saw students carrying bags of trash to the park's south entrance. _I almost forgot that there was event here today._ Once the street was clear, she sprinted across the crosswalk.

The last wave of students tossed the final bags of trash away into the dumpster truck. Julie stood by the south entrance and recorded every student's name. "All done! What about you, Dan?"

The brunette also arrived at the south entrance with his own clipboard. "I just finished checkout too. Runo's having trouble pushing the cart she borrowed. What now?"

"All the attendance sheets go to me. Has anyone seen Shun?"

"Over here." The raven-haired student handed the student government president some papers before blocking the sun with his clipboard. At that moment, he saw a flash of orange across the street. _Is that who I think it is?_ "Dan, can you watch my clipboard? I forgot something."

Without another word, Shun dashed across the street and followed the person discreetly. _It_ _ **is**_ _Alice, but what's she doing here by herself?_ He continued following and noticed the change in neighborhood based on different street signs. _Does she even know her way around here?_ Shun checked his watch and realized how much time had elapsed. _And why do I_ _ **desperately**_ _want to know?_

Suddenly, the sun reappeared from the overcast and shined into his eyes, causing a headache. _Great, I should've brought sunglasses...or taken a painkiller._ It wasn't until he personally saw where the violinist was headed that he gasped. _**This**_ _place?!_

Standing in front of Wisteria Bay Orphanage was a middle-aged woman with her hair tied into a bun. "You must be Alice! We've been expecting you. My assistant will be here soon. Come inside."

 _Why is the orphanage director meeting with Alice today?_ After the director's assistant picked up Alice, Shun approached the front gates and greeted the orphanage director. "Hi. Remember me?"

"Ah, you're Shiori's son! What brings you here today?"

"Mom said that the fundraiser isn't until a few weeks, so I was wondering why Alice is here so early. May I come in?"

"Please enter! I think the children miss you, too. Does Alice know you're coming?"

"She...doesn't. But please don't tell her. I—"

The orphanage director smiled and held her index finger to her lips. "I'll let you be. Do you still remember your way around here?"

Shun nodded and helped himself inside. He stopped to look around, then heard laughter coming from the courtyard. Alice was already sitting on a bench and talking to the children, who sat on the ground around her. _She got their attention very quickly._

"My parents and grandfather died recently in a train accident," Alice explained. "The staff found an issue with the rail too late, so there was no way to detour."

"Who's taking care of you now?" one child asked.

"My aunt Clara. She's my father's sister and has been with us since I was born, but she's still single with no children of her own."

"Do you two get along?"

"We do. We have no other family close by. She has everything in control, since she's seen most of what my parents and I do daily."

"But she's not your mom and dad."

"Aunt Clara knows what she's doing, but I think she has mental breakdowns at times because she's never taken care of a human being before. It's challenging for her, even if we are related by blood. I know the upcoming charity event is both a fundraiser and meet-and-greet, but who knows what may happen?"

Most of the kids looked down and mumbled.

Alice smiled and pointed to her violin. "Aside from family, my main reason for moving forward is music. I've played the violin for as long as I remember. It kept my family financially stable and many people entertained." The violinist opened the case, took out her violin, and rosined the bow. "I hope you're all ears."

The redhead held the violin neck with her left hand, rested the violin on her left shoulder, and pulled the bow across the strings with her right hand. Alice played a bittersweet tune that echoed throughout the courtyard. The kids listened carefully and stared at their visitor in awe.

It was also Shun's first time seeing Alice playing a full piece in front of an audience instead of during rehearsals. He stared at the violin prodigy in front of him and felt his headache go away. _This is beautiful...yet sad at same time._

Once she finished playing, Alice bowed to the kids as they clapped. The orphanage director returned and announced, "Alright, everyone. Time for afternoon naps!"

Alice waved the kids goodbye and said, "Don't worry too much! Everything will work out!" It wasn't until the kids left that she realized that someone else was still clapping. "Shun? How were you here the whole time?!"

"I saw you in the neighborhood and wasn't planning to follow you, but then you came here. The orphanage director let me in because she and my mom are childhood friends."

"They're **that** close? No wonder Shiori-san really wanted me to perform! Speaking of perform...you were enjoying the show, too."

"It certainly relieved my headache."

"Headache? What happened?"

"I was at the park for community service. The sky was sometimes sunny then cloudy. Speaking of clouds..." The sun reappeared from the clouds again, prompting Shun to partially cover his eyes. "We should sit on the bench under that tree."

Alice carried her stuff over and watched her tutor press his hand on his forehead. "Studying too much causes headaches as well. When I practice too much, I feel tense all over as well."

"That's different. You need to physically support your violin. Although I admit, that was a beautiful yet sad song. What do you call that?"

"Bittersweet?"

"I suppose."

Alice giggled and pulled out some papers from a side pocket on the violin case. "I know you can't read this, but this is the sheet music for the song that I just played. It's a fairly new song, but I liked it o it heard it."

"Let me see." Shun grabbed the papers and touched Alice's hand by accident. "You have callouses..."

The redhead let go and stared at her hand. "Small matter. It happens over years of holding a bow and pressing on metal strings."

The raven-haired student nodded and flipped through the papers. "What's the title? In fact, I don't see any words except for your annotations."

"That, I'm not telling you."

"You also didn't tell me that you were coming here today."

"You're already occupied with the park cleanup, and I didn't want you giving me your opinion if I told you that I was going to play music for the kids. Despite playing a bittersweet song, I think they enjoyed it."

"They're not that clueless. I used to volunteer here before high school. One thing I've noticed is that they enjoy novelty. They face the same four walls everyday here, so anything new is something to look forward to."

"What about adoption? They weren't very open to the idea when I first asked."

"Adoption is a huge change. Some people can't handle something drastic yet, especially since they're only kids." Shun sat closer due to the receding shade and stared seriously into the redhead's eyes. "Thanks for agreeing to this, even if my mom kind of forced you."

"I..." The violinist turned away to close her violin case. "...just really want to perform again. Since you've volunteered here before, you should come too, whether these kids remember you well or not."

"I don't know... There's a lot happening soon at school. I haven't been here in a long time, so I don't know if it's appropriate."

"Think of it this way. Since I convinced you that classical music has healing benefits, you can return the favor by attending!"

"In that case...I'll ask my mom if I can go. Also, this sheet music is yours."

Alice put the papers away before offering, "I'll play this song if you go."

"Is it a part of your setlist?"

"No, but I might be able to pull an encore."

"What if I go but you **don't** play this song?"

"Uh...I'll attend one of your STEM-FX events?" Shun shook his head at the response as Alice whined, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You should rehearse what's on the main setlist first. I can tell you have this song memorized by heart. Even if I ask my mom if I can go, I don't guarantee that I can make it. Nor do I want you to attend STEM-FX events at your own expense. We can deal with that later. But right now, we need to go home."

"Did you drive here or...?"

"I just told you that I followed you all the way here from the park."

Alice shook her head and grabbed her case. "Looks like we're walking back together then..."

"I don't see anything wrong with that."


	6. Stressful Performance in November

As expected, Shun's grandfather showed up to Shiori's apartment for dinner. Also as expected, the conversation was rather silent and not very fruitful. While Shiori checked the stove, the elderly man asked, "How are college applications going, Shun?"

"Almost done."

"Almost is not good enough. You should hurry before others submit theirs first."

 _Of course I know I need to hurry. Otherwise, the online servers will crash on the night of the due dates._ "I still have a lot more applications to go through. It's already convenient enough that some systems need only **one** application for **all** the schools listed under."

"A **lot**? Where are you applying to?"

 _Why does he have more questions?_ Shun listed every single university that he applied to and planned to apply to. "I'm still searching for more, but not many colleges offer—"

"You'd better keep searching, because I will **not** let you attend one of those regular or obscure colleges."

Shun dropped his utensils at the response. "Grandpa, I already said that I'm still searching. The school itself isn't the main point. What's important is the academic pathways and programs. I'm not attending a prestigious university if it doesn't offer what I want to study."

"A university wouldn't be prestigious in the first place if it didn't offer every major possible."

Taken aback by his grandfather's illogical comments, Shun slammed his utensils on the table loudly. "Can you please let me do this on my own? This is **my** academic life, so I should make my own decisions."

"You sound just like your mother." As Shiori returned to serve soup, Shun's grandfather lectured, "And **you** need to implement stricter discipline. Look at what he's become! Slamming his chopsticks at the dinner table..."

The single mother shook her head and took her seat. "Give Shun a break. What family **doesn't** go through this?"

"And Grandpa, success depends on personality and attitude, not necessarily the choice of school," Shun added.

"Shun, do **not** interrupt your mother and me when we are taking. Shiori, stop helping that redhead with her music and start spending more time with your son."

"I'm already as flexible as I can be, so—"

"Grandpa, those are two different things," Shun interrupted again. "How can you even compare—"

" **You** need to stay away from her too. She's a bad influence and will interfere with your studies. If only there was a school just dedicated to physical training or something..."

"I am **not** enlisting for the military, if that's what you're implying."

"It's still better than the other options that you're looking at. If it weren't for your mother, I would've spent more money and sent you to somewhere better."

"You—"

The raven-haired student gripped his chopsticks tightly, but his mother tugged on his sleeve and whispered, "Forget it, Shun. Let your grandfather have his way for now." She let go and grabbed some vegetables over to her father-in-law's bowl. "Maybe another time."

 _As if there will be,_ Shun thought.

After dinner ended, the elderly man finally left. As Shun cleaned up the table, Shiori took everything out of her son's hands to his surprise. "I'll clean the table. Go rest."

"But Mom—"

"Shun, I'm sorry about what happened during dinner. I'm sure your grandfather meant well, but he just doesn't know how to express his feelings. Take a break."

 _Just because Grandpa doesn't know how to express his 'feelings' doesn't mean he can ignore mine._ "Whatever you say."

 **-x-x-x-x-x-**

After the after-school student government meeting ended, some students left quickly while others stayed to work on incoming events. Julie approached Runo with a notepad. "Are you in the upcoming Thanksgiving or Christmas plays?"

The bluenette checked her planner immediately. "I'm in both, but as supporting characters only. What's up?"

"I'm documenting everyone's schedule conflicts because we need to prepare for the end-of-the-year rally. Even if you're in both, I'm not as concerned since they're only side roles."

Runo rolled her eyes. "I don't know what's worse—hosting the rally or playing the games that we planned. By the way, how are college applications going? I'm still waiting for some application fee waivers."

"I'm all done! Not too many colleges offer both the major **and** minor that I wanted. Dan, what about you?"

The brunet looked up from his computer. "Me? It's getting there."

"The end of the month will be closer than you think," Runo reminded.

"I **will** get everything done. Remember how the servers crash every time on the application deadline dates? Not risking **that** again."

"Knowing you, you'll take **any** risk possible."

"Says who?! Anyway, enough about me. Shun, how are your applications doing?"

"Almost done too. Can't wait to get them all off my case."

"You must be applying to a lot of places if—hey Alice!" exclaimed Dan as he waved outside. "What are you doing here?"

The redhead walked past the door slightly but returned after hearing Dan's voice. "Hi everyone. I'm going to my locker to grab sheet music."

"Oh. Well. How about your—"

"Dan, leave her alone," Shun interrupted. "She has school recital rehearsals."

"We have plays **and** recitals happening at the end of the year?!" screamed Dan as Julie and Runo smacked their foreheads. "Shun, how do **you** know this?"

Shun stayed silent, and Alice waved goodbye. "Looks like you're all busy too. I'll see you all another time."

Moments later, the raven-haired student felt another headache as his phone beeped. _What a coincidence._ He unlocked his phone and saw a message from Alice. **"Rehearsal got canceled because the music teacher has an emergency. Can you take me home?"**

 **"Where are you?"**

 **"Music room."**

Shun drank some water and looked around. **"Meet you there."** After locking his phone and packing, he told everyone, "I'm leaving early. See you all tomorrow."

He entered the performing arts building shortly and arrived at the music room entrance to see Alice putting her violin away. After zipping her case, she took a drink from her water bottle but then spit out slightly and coughed. _Not again..._

"Alice!" Shun rushed inside and took the bottle away from the violinist's hand while patting her back carefully. "Are you okay?"

"I drank too fast..." After Shun pulled his hand away, Alice began coughing again, but she turned down his help and patted her chest instead. "I know it's instinct to pat someone's back when coughing, but I know what works for me."

"So you know **exactly** what to do then."

"What do you mean?"

"How long as this been happening?"

The violinist shook her head and left the building. "I'm just nervous. The charity event is coming soon, but I can only rehearse the recital's songs during school hours."

"I don't know what would've happened if I came any later. You're going home immediately."

"Hold on!" The raven-haired student was about to unlock his car until Alice stopped him. "I...don't want to go home yet."

"But you just asked me to pick you up."

"I know, but if I go home, Aunt Clara will make me rehearse the charity event setlist— **after** finishing homework, of course."

"Shouldn't you be rehearsing that anyway since it's coming soon?"

"Just...fifteen minutes? Please?"

Shun looked away uneasily but asked, "Do you like bubble tea?"

"I've heard of it, but never had it before."

"Good. You won't regret this." After a quick run to a bubble tea café, Shun drove back to Alice's house with drinks to-go but parked a block away, per her request. "I would've called a table, but you only said fifteen minutes. Now we're near your house. Happy now?"

"You really want me to leave, huh?"

"No...not really. I just don't want to interfere with your schedule."

"If rehearsals weren't cancelled, then I'd probably finish around this time. That was a nice break, wasn't it? I really like how this panda pearl milk tea tastes. How much do I owe—"

"My treat."

Alice gasped, while Shun stared her blankly after realizing what he just said. "A-Are you sure?" the violinist asked.

"To be honest...I **really** needed that break." The raven-haired student took a sip of his thai tea and sighed. "Every time I stay after school to work with student government or STEM-FX, Dan and Runo always make a commotion. Even Julie, our student government president, doesn't scream every day. I **don't** understand how the others aren't affected by this."

"Maybe they're not as close to Dan and Runo as you are. You three make an excellent team for STEM-FX, at least."

"We are, but aside from student government and STEM-FX, there are still college applications and exams ahead of us. I don't know how much you know about those applications, but since we complete them before fall semester ends, the transcripts that get sent only have eleventh, tenth, and maybe ninth grades' information. That's still not an excuse to forget about twelfth grade exams. Grandpa came for dinner a couple nights ago—the conversation didn't end well."

"Just like when he wouldn't let you go to Leadership Development Institute?"

"He **always** does something like that every time I have deadlines or events coming. Mom and I are fed up, but we can't do anything. Alice, you really should go home. I don't your aunt to worry."

"We're not that different after all."

"Wait...what?"

"Parental pressure. I know we have final exams, but Aunt Clara and Shiori-san are already planning a small tour during winter break."

"That's **way** too fast."

"I know. But since I've been doing that for most of my life, I expected it to happen—just not that soon." Alice unfastened her seat belt and stepped outside. "Thanks for the afternoon treat, Shun. See you tomorrow."

After hearing the front door open, Clara rushed out from the kitchen to greet her niece. "Alice! What took you so long?"

"There were technical issues during rehearsals in the afternoon," the violinist lied. "Plus, my teacher left early for an emergency, so we don't know if that will affect our schedule at school. I asked Shun to drive me home."

"Oh my! Anyway, your school sent an automated voice message earlier listing a bunch of events coming soon—the recital was one of them. But remember, the orphanage charity event is a bigger matter **and** happening this Saturday. Leave a good impression on this new audience, okay?"

"Yes, Auntie. I'm going to shower." Alice ran upstairs and set her stuff down in her room, only to feel pain in her chest again and fall at the edge of her bed. _Why is this happening? I'm not even playing my violin right now._ Then her phone rang, which she answered after closing the door. "Shun, what is it?"

"You forgot your drink."

"I did?" The redhead looked around, then peeked downstairs. "You're right. Um...are you comfortable holding it for me? How much tea is left?"

"A fifth of the cup, I guess? Sorry I called."

"It's okay. I haven't started rehearsing yet."

"Oh. In that case...how about playing a demo?"

"Demo? I thought you didn't like music."

"I treated you to bubble tea, after all."

"Fine." Alice unzipped her case and took out her bow and violin. "I don't guarantee that sound will travel well to your phone like this." After rosining her bow, she played one of the tracks from the charity set list. _It made sense to put me in music classes to keep playing the violin, but I didn't know the school had its own recitals._ Halfway through the demo, Alice felt her chest hurt again. _Why is this so unpredictable?_

"Alice? Hello?"

"Sorry!" She set her violin down and breathed quietly. _Shun doesn't need to know about this._ "Some horsetail strands from by bow just snapped in my face. I probably didn't add enough rosin."

"Be careful. Anyway, I need to go. My mom just came back."

"Bye!" The violinist hung up quickly and began coughing again. _I hope this isn't happening because the charity event is tomorrow._ She threw herself onto her bed and closed her eyes while holding her phone tightly. _Shun never replied about whether he would attend or not, but he probably can't make it given his priorities he told me about earlier._

 **-x-x-x-x-x-**

Shiori grabbed her purse and put on a pair of low heels. "I didn't know you were interested in today's event, Shun. I'm surprised that you're coming despite your busy schedule."

Shun locked the door behind him and followed his mother to her car. "Everything's covered. Besides, I used to volunteer at the orphanage. It's been a long time since I was there. Does anyone still remember me?"

"Some of the kids that knew you still haven't been adopted yet. It's one of the reasons why the orphanage agreed to this joint meet-and-greet fundraiser. Fasten your seatbelt."

"Is Grandpa visiting anytime soon?"

"I managed to keep him away for now. I didn't tell him that you were coming. I don't think you did, either. He'll never know."

 _I have_ _ **no**_ _reason to_ _ **voluntarily**_ _tell him anything for these exact reasons._ Shun muted his phone and looked out the window as his mother drove. _I still can't believe I followed Alice all the way here from the park by foot._

At the orphanage, a crowd gathered by the front entrance, but Shiori led the way around those people and straight into the ballroom. "Clara! Over here!"

"Shiori! And Shun's here's too!" The blond woman pointed to two empty seats at her table. "I don't believe other people will be at this table. It's smaller than the others."

"Clara, I'll have Shun sit here first because I need to find Alice. Be right back."

Shun sat two spots from Clara, who asked, "How are you doing? I don't see you as often since the tutoring was rescheduled to accommodate Alice rehearsing for this."

"I'm fine. Rescheduling gave me time to finish a lot of college applications."

"Ah, it's that time of the year again. Alice has always been homeschooled, so the idea of college didn't appeal to us at first. Shiori said she would help with that."

"Is Alice looking at specifically music schools or something broader?"

"I'm alright with either, but Shiori's better at reaching out to—oh!" The lights dimmed slightly as a man dressed in a gray suit appeared on the stage. "It's about to start! Dinner will be served shortly."

The man cleared his throat and adjusted the microphone. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. On behalf of today's meet-and-greet fundraiser, I would like to introduce you all to today's guest performer, Miss Alice Gehabich!"

The lights dimmed a bit more as the redhead violinist approached the center of the stage. In a lavender short-sleeved knee-length dress, she greeted the audience with a bow and immediately began playing the set list that she had rehearsed for nearly a month.

 _It all comes to one thing,_ Shun realized. _We all just want shine in front of others on our own personal stage._

Once the show was over, the audience applauded and complimented. "I heard she's been playing ever since she could talk."

"Something like that... I wonder if violin lessons for my adopted child is a good idea."

"Piano lessons are good too. I also heard that Alice Gehabich can play the piano and other stringed instruments. She's truly a prodigy!"

Suddenly, other guests approached Clara's table and introduced themselves. "You must be Miss Alice's aunt Clara. I was wondering if you and Alice were interested in sponsorship for a tour. My name is—"

 _This is none of my business._ Shun stood up and made his way through the crowds to behind the stage and saw Alice enter the backstage vanity. "You were great. All the practice paid off."

"Shun? You came after all!"

"Did you not see me in the audience? I sat with your aunt."

The redhead set her violin and bow down but felt tightness in her chest before falling slightly forward. "That hurts..."

"Alice, what's wrong?" Shun approached the violinist and tried to face her, but she kept her head down and breathed shallowly. "I'm getting someone—"

"Please don't."

The raven-haired student stopped immediately as he felt Alice's hand grip his wrist. "Why not? You're clearly uncomfortable."

Alice finally held her head up and fixed her hair. "It happens. Please don't worry. I just—"

Suddenly, the orphanage director's assistant knocked and spoke from the door. "Alice! Some people outside are interesting in making donations, adoptions, and supporting your future endeavors. When you have time, come outside and talk to them."

"I will. Thanks." _Since when did helping an orphanage raise funds and awareness become about sponsoring me and my music skills?_

Shun watched Alice pack her instrument slowly and commented, "You look upset. Wasn't that supposed to be good news?"

"My performance isn't the focus of tonight's event. I don't mind Aunt Clara and Shiori-san accepting whatever offers are made. I'm worried about scheduling."

"You know that's unavoidable. Are you sure you don't need medical attention?"

"I'm fine, and I'm used to it. Also, there wasn't an opportunity to playing that one song you like since there was no encore."

"I didn't tell you that I was coming, so don't apologize about it. See you outside."

Alice watched Shun leave the dressing room, then stared at her reflection in the mirror. _I used love playing the violin, but what's my purpose now?_


	7. Well-Deserved Break in December

**Reviews:**

Cup of Violet Tea \- Shun's a nice person and there's no denying LOL. His grandfather is a perpetual mess. Alice's chest pain will finally catch up to her.

ladyluck1668 \- Now you know I and everyone in this story feel! I just refer to Shun's grandfather like that and not even bother with names or anything more complicated than needed. I am not a bit basic at all with my boba orders LOL. Alice isn't the only person with something to hide.

cherry-tree-of-life \- Alice did nothing to Shun's grandfather at all...more like a nail in the eyeball, if you know what I mean. You have a point about how long-term touring won't be effective in the long run, and there will definitely be a small price to pay...not now, though.

CookieDecor22 \- Yes he did! More unpleasant speech coming soon. Alice will finally have a clear diagnosis soon. Heh...Shun snapping will definitely be a once-in-a-lifetime sighting. Alice technically didn't lie, but just know that teenagers are at the age where they tend to hide a lot of things.

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Double upload! When summer vacation is over but your obligations started earlier because you have leadership roles at school...**

 **Dan: What did people do now?**

 **Me: Oh, the usual. They GOT LOST or went to the wrong place at the wrong time *facepalm***

 **Shun: Weren't you like that at some point?**

 **Me: At least I had a map. Some people didn't have a map and claimed they didn't know where to find the map. *more facepalm***

 **Runo: Looks like we have a bunch of overachievers.**

 **Me: I'll overachieve when I'm done venting and ranting XD This chapter is a bit longer than usual, BTW.**

 **Shun: And the author doesn't own anything...**

 **Me: One more thing—please pardon any medical inaccuracies and point out corrections to me if needed. Just read and see!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Well-Deserved Break in December**

 **xXx**

"I am **so** done with finals!" screamed Dan outside after being dismissed from school. "Hey! Nobody told me it was raining!"

The last three days of fall semester were dedicated to final examinations. There was no class, and each day also ended early. For those in twelfth grade, the end is only the beginning. Many universities begin reviewing applications during winter break, and most announce acceptance letters as early as mid-January.

Runo followed Dan outside and opened her umbrella. "We need to decide how to spend winter break because STEM-FX has competitions, and Winter Ball is another mess."

"Not right now, Runo. I just finished a very long calculus exam." The brunet turned around and saw his best friend with a green umbrella in hand. "Shun! Hang out with us!"

"In **this** weather?"

"We have umbrellas out, so why not?"

Runo cleared her throat. "This is **my** umbrella, Dan."

Shun checked his phone before resuming the conversation. "I'm not on the Winter Ball committee, so one less thing for me to worry about. I never go anyway. Aside from homework, we need to study and practice for STEM-FX competitions. It's our final year, after all."

Dan and Runo nodded in unison. "Can't believe it..."

"I still can't believe that we'll graduate in less than half a year. Anyway, I'm going home. It's too wet outside to be safe." Shun cut across the asphalt and saw Alice exit from another classroom door. "You came out pretty late."

"I did?" The redhead checked her watch. "Five minutes isn't bad. I was making a call inside and finally left."

"A call? What happened?"

"For the past two days, I stayed in the music building after school until Aunt Clara came. I can't stay today because the teachers are leaving early too, but Aunt Clara can't leave right now. So...can you give me a ride home again?"

"Sure." The raven-haired student led the way while asking, "Any plans for winter break?"

"I'll be on tour."

"I'm sorry, but you only have **two** weeks of break," he emphasized before unlocking his car. "to perform at **where**?"

Alice shrugged and got on the passenger seat. "At this point, Aunt Clara and Shiori-san will seize every opportunity. It's not a largescale tour—I'll be performing in some nearby and faraway cities."

Shun locked the doors and started the engine. "What about homework?"

"None. I have it easy with regular classes."

"You didn't have to say the second part. Sorry that my mom had to drag you into doing what you **don't** want to do."

"It's not that bad. At least I can continue playing."

"Good point." _But I don't know if I can get used to_ _ **not**_ _competing in STEM-FX after high school graduation..._

After arrived at the Gehabich residence, Alice stepped outside and opened her umbrella. "Thanks for dropping me off, Shun."

"No problem. See you next year."

"You seem pretty certain that we won't see each other during break."

"I have competitions to study for and Advanced Placement homework to do. You have your mini tour to rehearse for. So...I'll see you when I see you."

"That made no sense, but...whatever you say."

Something beeped, and Shun looked around frantically. _Where did my phone go?_ After finding the device under stuck to the side of his seat, he noticed a small lunch bag under the passenger seat. _This isn't mine. My stuff's in the backseat._ "I think you forgot your—Alice!"

He exited quickly without his umbrella and ran over to the violinist, who appeared to have slipped and fell on the steps leading to the front door. Shun held up the purple umbrella as Alice clutched her chest. "I...can't..."

"I knew there was something wrong when I saw you fall forward at the orphanage. This time, I'm really calling—"

"No!" The redhead grabbed her tutor's wrist even tighter than last time and whispered, "One...more...favor. Please?"

Unsure what to do, Shun let his hand rest and quietly asked, "What is it?"

Alice pulled up a 'Lena Isis'[1] on her phone and said, "Text them... I'm coming... Then take me... to address... "

Shun did as requested, then helped the violinist back to the passenger seat. "This address is pediatrician clinic. What are you thinking?"

Alice lowered the window and leaned over a bit to breathe. "I really need to see my pediatrician right now. Sometimes, only my chest hurts. Other times, I also feel lightheaded."

Shun looked at Alice as she placed both hands on her sternum. "How about a painkiller?"

"Like what?"

Shun reached below the steering wheel to open a small drawer on the side and took out a small bottle with red labeling. _I only have two left._ He sighed poured the contents onto his palm and showed Alice. "Extra strength acetaminophen, two tablets, thirty-minute onset, six-hour duration. I hope you have water."

 _Acetaminophen is the same as paracetamol._ The redhead consumed the two tablets quickly and drank her entire bottle of water. "Thanks. Can we go now?"

"Sit tight, then..."

At their destination, Alice told her situation to the receptionist her, who immediately paged Lena Isis back from lunch break. The bluenette doctor led Alice into a patient room and examined her. "You're lucky that I brought lunch from home today instead of going out to eat."

"I know. I'm sorry..."

Lena checked Alice's heart rhythm and breathing sounds. "What does this feel like to you?"

"It feels like my heart wants to jump out, yet my chest wants to tighten at the same time to prevent that. Sometimes, I find it hard to breathe."

"When does this specifically happen? How long has it been?"

"Usually happens before a performance. The last time it was this bad was a month ago, but they're more often now, with or without a performance coming soon."

"Have you told your aunt or others about this?"

"Not really...they're also busy, and I forget to tell them if I'm not feeling discomfort."

"Alice, you can't keep this from them forever. Anyway, I couldn't find anything wrong with your heart and lungs at all. I think you may have panic attacks." Suddenly, the grandfather clock rang, indicating a new hour. "Better go now. I have scheduled patients coming in soon."

The doctor escorted Alice outside to the hallway, where Shun paced around before coming back. "What happened?"

With permission from Alice, Lena explained, "My quick diagnosis of Alice is panic attacks. The only thing I can tell Alice to do is lightening her schedule."

"Not even prescription medication?"

"I wouldn't recommend over-the-counters, either. Based on what Alice said, this problem seems to be recurring and long-lasting. OTC only relieves the surface pain and not the underlying problem. Prescription medications aren't appropriate yet given her age. Alice, it's important that you tell—"

"I know," the violinist interrupted. "Let me tell Aunt Clara myself. Everything else is confidential, right?"

"Yes...everything is confidential. Please tell your aunt as soon as possible. I'm responsible for your care."

The violinist nodded and left the building quickly while Shun caught up. "Alice, there has to be more than what she just said."

"You heard what she said. There's nothing I can do aside from cutting down my commitments...which I **don't** want to do."

"We're talking about your health, here."

"How would you feel if you were advised against competing for STEM-FX because of persistent health issues that not even medication can treat?"

"I... how am I supposed to know?"

"You know what I mean. Why do you have paracetamol?"

"Really? You're asking about that? Acetaminophen is OTC. Anyone can buy it."

"Why are you taking it?"

"Because..." Processing everything that Alice said created a headache itself. _Those two tablets were supposed to be for_ _ **me**_ _._ "I sometimes get tension headaches after a long day, especially if I hear Dan and Runo arguing for no reason. Anyway, this isn't about me. I know you don't want Clara to know, but—"

"I know—we can't keep this from her forever. I just want to go home..."

The ride back to Alice's house was silent until Shun asked, "Are you still keeping your mini concert tour schedule?"

"Yes, and you can't change my mind."

"I wasn't trying to. It's just...does that mean my mom needs to accompany you at all times?"

"She didn't say. Aunt Clara will, but I think she knows how to do a lot of what Shiori-san does by now. And even if Shiori-san **does** need to be with me at all times...I'm sorry that my schedule is taking her away from you."

"It's okay. Now we're just apologizing to each other."

"But it's true. You two should be spending family time together, especially since your grandfather isn't very supportive."

"I know, but winter break is nothing special. Dan's family is going on a ski trip up north, and Runo is flying to Canada...for two weeks...despite expensive plane tickets. Even though we've always competed in one of the STEM-FX categories as a group, there's no time to meet up in **person** during winter break. I'll work on my part and my individual competition instead."

"I still nice that you can split up the work for the group competition. I can't make copies of myself and practice at half the normal time commitment."

"Be it individual or collaborative, there will always be hardships. Anyway, we're at your house. How are you feeling?"

Alice placed a hand on her chest and breathed. "Better. Much better. I think the paracetamol worked."

"And hearing what your doctor said about OTC and long-term treatment...I feared this would happen. Take care."

"I will. Thanks for everything, Shun."

He waved goodbye and heard his phone beep again. _I forgot to check my phone ever since Alice fell on the stairs._ Shun unlocked his phone and saw a couple messages from his mother. _Grandfather's coming to dinner in a few days? What's the point?_

The raven-haired student watched violinist unlock the door and enter the house. After the front door closed, some upstairs lights turned on, and he breathed a sigh of relief. _Even though Alice is experience something that could hinder her performance, I wouldn't want my headache issues to worry her...or anyone else._

 **-x-x-x-x-x-**

"You're on winter break now?" asked Shun's grandfather out of the blue during dinner.

Shun simply nodded and continued eating. _Please stop asking me questions._

"Some colleges might be sending out acceptance letters soon. In the meantime, you should study and apply to many scholarships. Thank goodness that redhead will finally stop bothering you."

 _He did_ _ **not**_ _just say that._ "Grandpa, what does Alice have to do with this? I decided on when I should study and do other stuff. Tutoring Alice was Mom's idea, and I know how to prioritize my—"

"And even if that girl is away on her pointless tour, your mother is also with her nearly everyday, so I will be in charge."

Shun finished eating and cleared his part of the table. "That is an invalid argument." With that said, he went back to his room and closed the door.

"Shiori! Did you just see what he did?"

The middle-aged woman heard the lock click into place and shook her head. "Let me talk to him. He's probably—"

"Don't bother! Sometimes, you need to ignore him for twenty-four hours for him to realize how important we are. I'm leaving now."

Shun was cleaning out old papers when his mother knocked on his door. "Shun, I'm taking your grandfather home and then going to my office. I might not be back until really late."

"Alright."

The raven-haired student spent the rest of the night revising presentation slides for STEM-FX competitions. _This is my fourth and final year competing in this category... I'm kind of glad that it will be over soon._ He closed his laptop and the window blinds. _Mom still has a couple days left before leaving Wardington with Alice and Clara. I wonder how Alice's is doing right now._

Thus, he sent Alice a message, not expecting a reply immediately.

After checking all doors and windows were secure, Shun returned to his room to see a notification. Alice replied seconds ago with a video clip of one song from tonight's performance. Then she added, **"Aunt Clara only recorded this piece because it's apparently her favorite."**

 **"Seriously?"**

 **"At first, she and my parents recorded entire shows. Then they realized that the experiencing the music is more important."**

Shun scrolled back up and pressed play on the video. _This song isn't sad at all._ Alice's knife-like maneuver of her bow maintained the fast beat that channeled emotion and passion into the audience. _As much as I would like to speak that fast in public, the audience wouldn't comprehend if I did. But I guess music is different._

He pressed the back button and saw another message from Alice, **"Are you free to talk on the phone?"**

 **"Oh. Sure?"** Shun drank water as the silence went on, until his phone finally rang. "What's the matter?"

"It's...my panic attacks."

"Wait—Alice, where are you? Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"There's no show tomorrow. I can't sleep because of my panic attacks."

"You need adequate rest so that your panic attacks don't get the best of you. I hope you're not taking—"

"Relax, I'm not. Meditating kind of helps, but there's nothing I can do. I hope you're not taking too many painkillers, either. Headaches can be a big or small issue."

"I'm pretty sure Grandpa is the ultimate source of all my headaches. He was here for dinner earlier. I don't know what made him think he knows what's best for me. Even my mom knows more than he does."

"Isn't it still better to have a third opinion?"

"Try being in my shoes for once."

"I...don't know what it feels like to be stuck between two people who have different expectations of you."

"Which is why shouldn't worry about me. Go to sleep."

"You too. Good night."

Shun hung up and saw push notifications for Dan and Runo's messages. _It's getting late. I'll answer them tomorrow._ He opened one of his desk drawers and took out a brand new navy-blue box of pills. _Acetaminophen hasn't been working lately. Maybe ibuprofen will._

 **-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Why is winter break over alreadyyyyyyyyyy?!" complained Dan as he threw papers around Runo's living room. "School starts in a couple days. Whyyyyyyyyyy?!"

"Dan, we're here to study for STEM-FX, **not** to hear you complain," the bluenette snapped. "You and I already had fun vacations, so suck it up and come back to school."

"You didn't need to yell. Shun, what did you do during break?"

"..."

"Hello? Earth to Shun? What are you—"

"Did you say something?"

Shun finally snapped out of his train of thought and faced his friends. Dan glanced at Runo, who shrugged, and replied, "You haven't been saying much since we gathered here about thirty minutes ago."

"Sorry, I—" Another headache occurred, and the raven-haired student gripped his papers tightly before losing control. "I'm not feeling too well."

"That's been happening quite often, Shun," Runo commented.

 _Happening quite often,_ he thought. _Just like Alice's panic attacks._ "I'm fine. You know I always make it through the day."

"Do you want to practicing presenting again?"

"I still think—" The downstairs doorbell echoed loudly as the three teens looked out the window. "I can't see anyone from up here. Runo, I thought you said the diner wasn't open today."

"We're only open for lunch and afternoon tea. My parents said that they don't need my help today." The bluenette checked her watch. "Just a few minutes before opening. That explains why someone pressed the doorbell, but they would have to be a very new customer to actually **do** that. I wonder who this is."

Runo led the way downstairs, and all three of them gasped upon seeing the visitor. "Alice?!"

After the bluenette unlocked the door and flipped the OPEN sign, the violinist stepped inside and waved. "Hi everyone. I'm back from touring."

"It's so nice to see you!" cheered Runo as she hugged her friend. "Did you eat yet? Have a seat! What brings you here today?"

Alice sat down by the counter and leaned her violin case against the counter wall. "I just got off from a flight one hour ago and still haven't gone home yet. I asked Aunt Clara to drop me off here while she went to complete another errand. I remember Runo asking me to visit her parents' diner back then, but I didn't have time until now."

"No jet lag?" Dan asked.

"Of course not! I didn't cross any time zones. Runo, you can choose a dish for me. I didn't know that your working hours are different on the holidays. How are you all—"

"Daniel Kuso, pick up after your papers!" screamed Runo as she came downstairs. "I need to cook!"

The brunet rolled his eyes and went upstairs. "We're not even studying right now, so why bother?"

Once Runo entered the diner's kitchen, Shun sat next to Alice and commented, "How convenient."

"I guess. You three were studying?"

"Practicing for our STEM-FX group competition. Dan was complaining about how winter break ended. Runo and I couldn't take it any longer."

"Did that trigger a headache?"

"No...but I got a headache from other things. Any plans for spring semester? That's when STEM-FX has most of its events...and when it gets very competitive."

"I haven't even gone home yet, so I don't know what's next. Shiori-san looked into some music programs at various universities, but she told me not to worry and let her handle all that." Alice received a notification, which she checked quickly. "Aunt Clara wants me to go to Shiori-san's office."

"Sounds serious..."

The redhead held her phone tightly and asked softly, "Can you give me a ride there?"

"Where's your aunt?"

"She just left wherever she was but needs a long time to come back. Aunt Clara wants me to discuss with Shiori-san first."

Shun signed and nodded. "Grab your stuff. Is Runo still—"

"Leaving already?" Coincidentally, the bluenette came out with a cooked dish of pasta. "Shun, you're leaving too?!"

"I'm just driving Alice somewhere and will come back to practice. You may want to put that pasta in a to-go box."

Runo returned from the kitchen again with a to-go box in a plastic bag. "This one's on me. I'll see you during class, Alice."

"Thanks, Runo. Have a great rest of your break!" During the ride to Shiori's office, Alice suddenly said, "Sorry."

Shun flinched slightly, unsure if the apology was meant for him. "For what?"

"Asking you to drive me somewhere...again."

"Given your schedule, I don't think you have time to apply for a driver's license anytime soon. Just sit back and wait."

"I don't know what's worse—not doing much right now as I wait for them to finalize any plans, or knowing that I'll have a largescale tour soon so I can rehearse immediately."

Shun hit the brakes at a red traffic light and screamed, "You have a **large-scale** tour **already**?!"

"Not already, but—" The vehicle's jerk motion pulled the seatbelt against Alice's chest. "Can't...breathe..."

"Alice, I'm so sorry..."

The redhead fanned herself off and explained. "I think Aunt Clara will do anything so that I can perform on a grand stage like I used to do."

"Did you tell her or my mom about your panic attacks?

"No..."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Once they arrived at Shiori's office, Alice got out quickly and didn't look back. "See you at school."

Shun tightened his grip on the steering wheel but ultimately let go. _Why do I even bother?_

The violinist entered Shiori's office and asked, "You needed to see me urgently?"

"Welcome back, Alice! I apologize for not attending the last couple of shows." Shiori printed some and handed it Alice. "Here's the updated schedule plan for spring semester. Clara showed me your schedule for me to arrange events accordingly."

The redhead flipped through the papers and bit her lips nervously. "It's so packed... How come there are interviews? "

"I told some music university directors about situation, and they were interested in meeting you. Those 'interviews' will consist of a violin demonstration by you with an individual or panel interview."

 _At least I don't need to deal with that too personally._ "Why is there a star on this performance date?"

Shiori checked the calendar on her computer. "Oh, that has nothing to do with you. Shun has a STEM-FX regional for that day, but I'll accompany you instead. Speaking of Shun, I'm thinking of canceling the tutoring schedule because you only have one new class in the spring and don't always need to meet up."

Suddenly, the front door slammed as footsteps approached. "Shiori, I'm here! Sorry for being late!"

"Have a seat, Clara! I was just telling your niece about schedule changes. Let me start from the beginning..."

Alice fell back into her seat slightly. _Now I have to listen to this_ _ **again**_ _. No more tutoring means no more seeing Shun after school._ She flipped through the calendar again and sighed. _But that's the least of my concerns..._

* * *

 **[1]: Lena's just here for a cameo :)**

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me:Basically I went to the pharmacy and found** **over the counter** **pain relievers. The US calls "** **N-acetyl-para-aminophenol" as "acetaminophen" (brand name Tylenol), and Japan usually follows US naming (hence Shun). Russia and other regions say "paracetamol" instead (hence Alice). AND BY NO MEANS AM I ENCOURAGING WHAT THESE KIDS ARE DOING.**

 **Runo: 'Kids' -_-"**

 **Me:** **That's the most I'll ever teach anyone about medications and organic chemistry. Next chapter will feature some love-hate jealousy (*cough* Shun), an interview for school, and the WORST passenger that Shun has ever given a carpool ride to. I am not kidding about that.**

 **Dan: I thought I was Shun's worst passenger. There's someone worse than me?**

 **Shun: Don't get too excited about ditching that title.**

 **Runo: I think Shun's definitely going to snap at this point.**

 **Shun: You're not making things any better.**

 **Me: "Worst" passenger is only my personal opinion. Any other superlatives have nothing to do with me.**

 **Alice: So review for now :)**


End file.
